


posthumous

by girlsarewolves



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dark fic, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Jesse was three when he first found out about death. His little sister never came home with Mommy and Daddy, but his parents told him she was in a better place. He remembers wanting to go there (because any place is better than the place where Mommy and Daddy yell). He didn't know it was death then, but he knew it wasn't fair.





	posthumous

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic of mine, set during Jesse's final moments. Dark fic, head the tags please. Feedback appreciated!

* * *

Jesse is hanging upside down as the ghost of a monster rips into him (to play with his insides) when he finds out the saying about your life passing before your eyes is in fact true.

Memories are flooding to the surface of his mind (while blood is gushing down, leaking out before it can go to his head). Memories he knows by heart, memories he'd somehow buried where only claw-shaped razors could find them. Some are good. Some are bad. Some are simply what they are.

Jesse was three when he first found out about death. His little sister never came home with Mommy and Daddy, but his parents told him she was in a better place. He remembers wanting to go there (because any place is better than the place where Mommy and Daddy yell). He didn't know it was death then, but he knew it wasn't fair.

Jesse was six when he got his first black eye. He was mad at Dean (though not even death can help him remember why) and shoved the other boy like he so often did. He can still recall the throbbing that Nancy's fist left him with. He punched her back, and their parents all apologized and made them apologize (while explaining away that each child was 'having a hard time').

This one is a memory Jesse finds strange, because until now he never knew Nancy would get into a fight, let alone could punch.

Jesse was four the first time he hurt another kid. He remembers it was Dean (again) because before high school Dean was a small and shy boy, easy to pick on. He was only doing it to protect Kris though, because Kris was sweet and pretty and perhaps what Jesse's little sister would have been like - and Dean Russell had gone and broken Kris' favorite toy (not that Jesse can really recall what the stupid thing was).

Jesse was ten when he saw Kris for what he thought was the first time. He watched her climb onto the bus and felt a strange hope that she would sit next to him (which was silly, because she was a girl, and all girls were dumb). Jesse never forgot the awful pang when she instead sat next to a girl several seats behind him.

There's a completely new but equally awful pang when hot metal digs deep between his ribs and punctures a lung. He's drowning even more on his own blood while the fading remains of his mind drown among all these memories.

And the ghost of the monster laughs.

Jesse was fifteen when he lost his virginity. His beautiful Kris was upset because her dad was moving even farther away, and Jesse wouldn't leave her alone. He remembers the way she curled up with her sobbing head in his lap, and how her sobs had slowly died down while her hands began to wander (and she whispered, 'Don't ever leave me like he did, Jesse, please,' and he promised her he wouldn't, because he couldn't leave her, ever).

Pain is fading as Jesse begins to grew numb. He can no longer see the ghost of the monster clearly (though he still hears the echoing laughter and the growling voice that taunts him). The seconds are ticking away, and Jesse doesn't have much time left.

Jesse was five when he first professed his love for Kris. He didn't know how deeply one could love or what it all entailed. He didn't know anything about sex or marriage outside what his parents had, but he knew he wanted something better for himself and for Kris (and with Kris). He remembers this only because of Freddy Krueger, and so there is one thing in his life that he can actually thank the bastard for.

Vaguely, he remembers that in the real world, in the waking world where Nancy and Quentin still live and breath, he is dead.

Jesse is eighteen and already dead the last time he cries.

* * *

 


End file.
